


Blue, Purple and Green Eggshells

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Beautiful, Canon Gay Relationship, Child, Colours, Cute, Easter, Eggs, F/F, Gay, Gay Couple, Los Angeles, Spring, Sunny - Freeform, Sweet, Warm, family day, happy easter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23591710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: The Price Family make there way to there this years easter event in los angeles. Chloes and Rachels Child has a lot of fun and the little Family celebrate an cute,sweet just happy day.(no lis or bts events, Chloe is 33, Rachel is 32, little Joy is 5)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Chloe Price/Rachel Price, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Blue, Purple and Green Eggshells

**Author's Note:**

> im really sorry, i dont know how to write kids :D i hope you enjoy anyway :)

Rachel make one last check in the backbag _yep, we have all_ she thinks to herself "Babe are you two ready?!" she ask Chloe who is in the Child´s room with there daughter Joy "We are comming" Chloe say back and quick Joy running out, wearing a green light pullover with an easter symobl on it, a purple leggins with an cute skirt and normal shoes, her strawberry blonde hair with a fade of blonde she has open but with easter-bunny ears on top of it. "Are we going now mommy?" she ask like Chloe has done it wehn she was her age "Of course honey, Is mommy ready?" Rachel ask her daughter who clearly has Chloes blue eyes and nose, but the lips, hair and rest say Rachel, Joy nods and start to jump arround. "Here you take that and I the rest" Rachel say to Chloe give her the backbag and herself grap the picnik basket and the big family planket.

All three heading out from there two floor apartment, Chloe take Joy by the hand and waiting for Rachel to lock the door, after that Rachel grap Choles free hand they heading to the this years easter-child event here in l.a., Rachel wearing a cute white dress with mini flowers on it and ballerinas, her hair are nearly the same wehn she was a teenager just a bit longer now, Chloes hair are now longer too and strawberry blonde, a bit over the shoulders, the rebel is still inside her with the blue hair endings, she wear a knee long jeans with sneakers and just a simple black shirt. The walk from there apartment to the event wasent long, they talked with there daughter about easter and that Joy caint wait to see grandpa and grandma Joyce, David with Rose and James, visting Arcadia bay for the holydays again.

"We are here! yaaay!" Joy say exicet and pull on her mommy Chloes hand, "Hey honey, dont stress, we have time" Chloe say soft but Joy just caint be quiet "I wounder from who she has that!?" Rachel say sacastic, of course she mean Chloe, Chloe give her an look heading her the backbag over and Rachel say "have fun, I will found a place, and plaese be carefull" Rachel say loveing "yeah mommy I promise" Joy say with big eyes "dont worrie" Chloe say in her cool voice and she and Rachel kiss and Chloe check with her daughter the area.

Not much time has passed Rachel found the perfect place, she pull out some drinks and food and watch her wife and daughter haveing fun, Rachel smiles big and waveing at them, some time after Joy comming with 4 easter eggs to there place with Chloe behind saying full of proud "look mommy how much we find" and show Rachel the colourfull easter eggs. "Oh they are beautiful, look I pack them here okay" Rachel say, take them and Joy watch all very carefully, Chloe also made it to them sit down and Drink something, the same doing now Rachel and Joy. "Now you search with me" Joy say and Pull on Rachels hand, she stand up and Chloe add "good luck", Rachel turn arround and smile at her wife, Chloe took her sunglasses on and watch until they came back, now Joy has a choclate bunny in her hands "Can I eat it?" she ask "after the normal diner okay honey!" Chloe say and Joy dosent look happy but she understands, Rachel take the bunny and give it in the basket.

"Its soo beautufiful here" Rachel say and Chloe add "mhhm, we have to make this now every year, at least so long Joy wants it" Rachel nodds and both watching how there daughter play with her softtoys near there feets. The weather is thankfully warm, and the place big enought that the other familys dont disdurb each other, of course Chloe and Rachel wasent the only gay couple here, at least two more wehre also here. Joy open the basket and give to her mommys also the easter-ear hair hoops, both put it and and togehter they walk to the big place, the little family searching eggs, or craft something together,just have a good and funny time, Rachel make pics with her phone.

It was arround 4 pm afternoon and it was time to leave, after both of them Chat with an other family how they did it that they have a Child and some gay talk, thankfully this family was super nice and understandable, saying waht a sunshine Joy is and that you clearly can see shes there daughter and Chloe even meet an co-worker from her work place, it was time to go home, all three helping and heading home, it was an wounderful event, with lots of fun, love and easter eggs.

**HAPPY EASTER 2020!!.**


End file.
